Wings of Emotions: Miejsce, w którym życie dobiega końca
Irytujące. Na misjach jesteś praktycznie niezniszczalny. Nie jest cię w stanie zranić ani shuriken, ani kunai. Nie czujesz bólu, bo wiesz, że skupiając się na sobie tracisz szansę na zwycięstwo. Zawsze patrzysz na rany towarzyszy, nigdy nie spoglądasz na swoje. Przez głowę nie przejdzie ci pomysł, by może zobaczyć ten strumień krwi, który bezkarnie spływa po twojej twarzy, dłoniach, nadgarstkach... Nie zwracasz uwagi na wszechobecny bród, który może spowodować zakażenia. Walczysz do ostatniej kropli krwi, nie czujesz nawet kiedy umierasz. A tu niespodziewanie wracasz do wioski. Kładziesz się na tym zamieszkanym, pustynnym obszarze, patrzysz w bezchmurne niebo niosące za sobą cień nadziei na lepsze jutro... I co? I tu nagle wieje wietrzyk. Niby nic dziwnego, a jakże. Nawet ulgę przynosi, bo na pustyni zazwyczaj jest gorąco, co dziwne nie jest. Jednakże czujesz, że coś cię irytuje tak, że zaraz możesz wybuchnąć. Uwiera cię piasek. Małe skałki piaskowe, które właśnie wleciały ci do oczu. Ech, istna słabość shinobi. Nie cierpisz, kiedy ktoś zabija cię na twoich własnych oczach i oszpeca twoje ciało, ale wiercisz się bez końca, bo jakiś drobiazg wpadł ci w to przeklęte oko! Nagle nad zirytowaną twarzą ciemnoskórej nastolatki pojawił się cień lecącego w górze orła, który fruwał nad nią aż do momentu, kiedy ta zdołała łaskawie wstać i z niechęcią wyciągnęła wyprostowaną rękę przed siebie. Ptak usiadł na niej z równie dużą niechęcią, otwarcie drwiąc patrząc jej w oczy swoimi złotymi ślepiami. Niezdarnie pociągnęła za czerwoną wstążkę przywiązanej do jego nogi wraz ze zwojem zakodowanym przez samego lorda Kazekage, zadając zwierzęciu ból. Widząc, jak jego dziób lekko się rozchyla wydając z siebie ciche dźwięki niosące ze sobą ból uśmiechnęła się szyderczo i pokazała istocie język. Orzeł jakby się obraził. Sfrunął w pośpiechu z jej nagrzanej ręki i odleciał w miejsce, z którego przybył. "Przyjdź na arenę do egzaminu, zabierz ze sobą wór, który właśnie trzymasz w lewej ręce". Tak właśnie brzmiała wiadomość w istocie napisana przez prawą, nieco mniej sprawną niż zazwyczaj rękę Gaary. Było to swoiste potwierdzenie faktu, że obecny władca wioski bardzo dobrze zna leworęczną dziewczynę. Faktycznie, aktualnie trzymała w swojej małej dłoni worek, który wraz z jej ruchami sunął się brutalnie po parzącym piasku. Podarła pismo i rzuciła je uwodzicielsko na wiatr, który rozniósł jego poszczególne części w każdą stronę świata. Bez namysłu i ani chwili zwłoki ruszyła główną aleją wioski, targając na plecach nie mały wór. Co w nim było? Nikt nie wiedział. Figurka, posąg jakiś? Zapewne z kamienia, skoro był ciężki aż do takiego stopnia, że od czasu do czasu wysportowana nastolatka musiała robić sobie przerwę w marszu. Wreszcie dotarła do celu. Gaara stał po drugiej stronie areny. Pojedynek? Nie, nie zapowiadało się na walkę. Po prostu był zamyślony. Cały Gaara... Nie zauważył nawet, kiedy dziewczyna stanęła na przeciwko niego. Był taki skupiony na tym co robi, tak pochłonięty przez własne myśli... Wręcz piękny, można by ująć. Spokojny jak zazwyczaj, choć tym razem z pustych oczu można było wyczytać niepokój. Tylko z jakiego powodu? W wiosce był bezpieczny. Akatsuki już go pojmało. Nie miał w sobie Ichibiego. Wioska Piasku nie posiadała żadnych konfliktów z pozostałymi nacjami ninja. Wręcz odwrotnie! Posiadała nawet sojusznika w postaci Wioski Liścia. Przecież to ich shinobi odbiła go z rąk przestępców, choć starsza Chiyo przywróciła go do życia, poświęcając własne istnienie. - Przepraszam. - powiedział w pewnym momencie, spoglądając w jej fioletowe oczy. - Zamyśliłem się. - N-nie szkodzi! - złapała się za kark. - W końcu masz na głowie trochę zmartwień! - Nie martwię się o nic, zupełnie o nic. - odpowiedział, pochodząc do niej na odległość blisko czterech metrów. Mimo, że stał daleko, to dokładnie widać było teraz jego zimne spojrzenie. Chłodne, niemiłosierne, lecz naturalne. Ach, ile on by zrobił by inaczej patrzeć na innych, by inni patrzyli na niego inaczej, a nie z pogardą, która tak bardzo zniszczyła mu dzieciństwo, o którym tak bardzo chciałby zapomnieć. - Musiałem tylko podjąć ważną decyzję. - Tak spontanicznie? - zdziwiła się nieco, spinając opadający na jej oczy kosmyk włosów pomarańczowym obiektem. - Jesteś Kazekage, masz na takie rzeczy mnóstwo czasu. - No nie zupełnie. - odpowiedział błyskawicznie ze stanowczym, mroczno-brzmiącym głosem. - Uwierz mi, że to dla twojego dobra, Hanawa. - Ale co?! - odsunęła się od niego z przerażeniem w oczach i nienawiścią w głosie. - Nie wiem o co ci chodzi, Gaara! Wpierw może mi wytłumacz! - Dobrze wiesz. - przerwał jej, nie ukrywając goryczy znajdującej się w jego sercu. - Wiesz, dlatego się tak burzysz. - Ogarnij się! - odkrzyknęła ze złością, nie ukrywając tym razem pogardy. - Twoje własne doświadczenia nie muszą równać się koniecznie z tym, co w przyszłości może czekać mnie! Dam sobie radę. Nie masz prawa zamykać mnie wiosce. Popaprało cię czy jak?! - Wiem, że wciąż możesz żywić do mnie uraz ze względu na moją decyzję. - próbował ją uspokoić. - Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo żałuję tego, że akurat w tobie siedzi bestia, ale byłaś jedyną osobą, której na tyle ufam, bym mógł... - Byś mógł zrujnować mi życie? - przerwała mu ze spokojem. - Wybaczyłam ci już Nanabiego, wybaczyłam twoje błędy z dzieciństwa i to, że zawsze miałeś mnie za jakąś straż przyboczną czy coś, choć ja pragnęłam jedynie twojej przyjaźni, a nie wykorzystania przez kogoś twojego pokroju. Wszystko to jednak nie nadaje ci prawa, aby móc nadać mi areszt domowy! Jeszcze bezczelnie tłumaczysz się moim dobrem, ty mnie w ogóle nie znasz! - Ponad połowa jinchuuriki została już wyłapana. - uparł się na swoim, ignorując słowa obrażające jego osobę. - Nie minie sporo czasu, kiedy Akatsuki zdążą spostrzec, że Fuu z Wioski Wodospadu miała w sobie klona Nanabiego, skoro nawet do końca swoich dni nie zauważyła tego istotnego faktu. Już raz zawiodłem się na obronie wioski. - Gaara! Mi nie potrzeba tych nędznych ANBU i ochrony! Dam sobie sama radę! - zaprotestowała, po raz kolejny wchodząc mu w zdanie. - Ponad trzy lata poświęciłam na trening, w którym opanowałam wszystkie podstawowe żywioły czakry. Umiem poradzić sobie sama. - Ja to wiem. - wreszcie udało mu się zmusić szesnastolatkę do słuchania. Ze swobodą spojrzał w jej piękne, pełne przerażenia i niewinnej złości oczy, błyszczące świetle zachodzącego słońca. Ich dwójka, sami, na ogromnej przestrzeni. Wszystko było dosyć romantyczne. Na tyle, że Gaara przez moment uśmiechnął się. - Właśnie dlatego, że wiem, postanowiłem cię jedynie poprosić o nieopuszczanie wioski do momentu, kiedy sprawa się ustabilizuje. Mam nadzieję, że się zgodzisz. Hanawa przewróciła nieswojo oczyma. Kto ją znał ten wiedział, że właśnie rozmyśla to, co zaproponował jej Gaara. - Zgoda. - mruknęła cicho, wywołując na twarzy czerwonowłosego uśmiech. - Tylko powiedz mi, co ja niby będę robiła przez ten czas? Umrę z nudów! - Niedawno zakończył się rok szkolny w akademii ninja. - odezwał się. Pozwolił sobie kontynuować, kiedy spostrzegł na jej twarzy zainteresowanie tym co mówi. - W tym roku dość dużo naszych uczniów zostało geninami. Tylu, że aż zabrakło Jouninów. Mogłabyś zająć się jedną drużyną, która nie ma opiekuna? - A-ale ja nie mam kwalifikacji! Oszalałeś?! - oburzyła się, choć Kazekage spostrzegł w jej oczach chęć kierowanie grupą niższych rangą ninja. - Dasz sobie radę. - położył dłoń na jej ramieniu, pocieszając dość pospolitym zdaniem. - To jak? Przystajesz? ---- A taki tam teścik... Co myślicie? Może być? Autorka: Kirameki Haruno Korekta: - Publikacja: 19.05.2013 Kategoria:Rozdziały Kategoria:Wings of Emotions Kategoria:Artykuł użytkownika Kirameki Haruno